


Emotional Strength

by shanqi



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanqi/pseuds/shanqi
Summary: Happy and feelings.





	

The garage is quiet at the end of another exhilarating day preventing unexpected chaos. Some call them superheroes for achieving the impossible but Happy knows they’re still human – genius but still human. It’s especially apparent now, at the end of their work day, that the team doesn’t have any real superpowers. Walter’s eyes are closed, possibly contemplating his latest research, and Sylvester is carefully enjoying his Super Fun Guy comics. Happy gazes lazily at Toby as he stares blankly at the papers on his desk, a pen in hand. She knows he’s going over the ideas and plans for the wedding that they’ve been discussing the last few nights. She should be sitting with him – it’s also her wedding, after all – but she’s exhausted and content to just watch.

In these quiet moments, Happy is struck by the family she has found in this team – a family that has proven to be dependable in sticky situations. They are people who see her for her abilities and have accepted her, regardless of her nuances and neuroses. She has an indescribable bond with the members of Scorpion, even Paige and Cabe, and has been taught to let herself love and be loved. Emotions and love are still difficult – they are illogical, confusing and draining – but Happy is grateful she is able to tackle them in this safe environment. She is grateful for Walter, who shares her views on the irrelevance of emotion, and for Sly, who isn’t afraid to express his (often) irrational fears.

Most of all, Happy is thankful for Toby. After a childhood of abandonment and countless foster homes, she had given up on the idea of ever being wanted or loved. Toby and his persistence forced down her shield and gave her the courage to take the risk of loving again. He reminded her what it meant to be truly happy and how to smile from the bottom of her heart. He still frustrates and annoys her but she’s grateful for his presence, for the security he’s provided, knowing he will never leave her. Despite all the internal conflict and draining emotions she has over this relationship, contentment and joy that dominate in these moments as she watches Toby.

Slightly overwhelmed by these feelings, Happy draws up a chair next to her fiancée and wraps her arms around him, leaning into his side. He’s surprised but doesn’t say anything as she draws strength from him to confront and sort the emotions she has ignored and kept bottled up inside for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have projected a bit too much ...


End file.
